


Of Love and Banana Pancakes

by deepspacevoyagers



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Background Femslash, F/F, Female Friendship, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepspacevoyagers/pseuds/deepspacevoyagers
Summary: Naomi Wildman observes as Seven of Nine prepares for Valentine's Day.





	Of Love and Banana Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during Voyager's sixth season. I originally wanted to use this plot in a longer story, and from Seven's POV, about one of my OTPs (B/7); maybe I will write it someday and have more femslash.
> 
> UPDATE: Seven's story is now in 'Slices of Love', currently a WIP!

**10 February 2376, 1404 hours**

While chatting to Commander Chakotay yesterday, he mentioned that he was interested in something called anthropology. I asked him what he meant and he said it had to do with how people live their lives. He said yes when I asked if recording observations was part of it, and that the upcoming Valentine’s Day was a chance to learn about becoming an anthropologist. So I started this separate personal log as a small project.

According to the computer, Valentine’s Day started as a holiday on Earth but soon spread to other planets in the Federation, which is probably why most of _Voyager_ celebrates it. According to Neelix, Ensign Paris always initiated the celebrations and planned events, and everyone gets a morale boost from it. I know Mom doesn’t get happy though. She misses Dad terribly but is relieved that he’s alive, and that he didn’t get hurt from the scary Alpha Quadrant war. So instead of going out and celebrating, we spend the whole day together. I wish we could have adventures with Travis and Flotter too, but Mom says the holodecks have been booked, and that we can go after the celebrations.

I talked to Seven earlier about the celebrations and what she thought about it. She looked annoyed and said that the crew’s efficiency was disrupted. But I don’t think she’s really that annoyed…Anyway, I told her that if she wasn’t spending time with anyone else on that day, she could join Mom and I for a nice dinner, and kadis-kot. Seven said she would like to accept the offer, but she suddenly paused and looked uncertain. Finally she said that she did want to ask someone out. I wonder who? But I didn’t get to ask, as the red alert alarm sounded and Seven sent me back home.

 

**11 February 2376, 1349 hours**

I had lunch with Seven again today. I thought of asking her who she wanted to ask out, but I didn’t want her to get mad at me. Plus, Mom says it’s rude to be nosy. Instead, I said that I could help her with anything she needed for the date, which made her smile.

Then Neelix came by. I told him I was fine and that I was going to order a sundae next, and then Seven asked him if replicated food or cooked food was preferable when asking someone for a romantic meal. Neelix seemed surprised but he said food coming from the heart was always better. Seven next asked if he could teach her to cook something that Lieutenant Torres likes. He said most definitely, and that they could start tomorrow. Seven looked very happy to hear this.

I always thought Lieutenant Torres was cool but really scary. When I told Seven about this she said that was true, but she was also an intriguing and pretty individual whom she wanted to know more about. I guess I should learn more about Lieutenant Torres too. If Seven likes her, I should like her too!

 

**12 February 2376, 2030 hours**

I spent the afternoon making banana pancakes with Seven. Neelix says it’s one of Lieutenant Torres’ favourites. He didn’t let me touch the knife, but I helped to get and mix the ingredients. After that, Seven poured some of the pancake mixture into the pan and tried cooking the pancakes. Neelix said we had poured too much but it was okay. He helped to flip the pancake to cook the other side. When it was ready he took it off the pan and I put banana slices on it, and then we all tried the pancake. It was too lumpy and sweet, and Seven looked really disappointed. She felt that we should have started earlier so we had more time to practice. But Neelix told Seven to try again and that it was okay to fail, and I hugged her and said the most important thing is that the pancakes came from her heart. So she tried cooking a new batch of pancakes.

Then all of a sudden, Lieutenant Torres came by and asked what we were doing. I told her we were learning how to cook, but I saw Seven’s expression and closed my mouth. Neelix came out and said that Seven was learning to help out in the kitchen, and that he always appreciated an extra pair of hands. Lieutenant Torres smiled at this and said she hoped to try some of Seven’s meals someday, and then she went off. It wasn’t really a lie, but I think Seven and Neelix should have told the truth. I told Mom about this during dinner, when we ate some of the leftover pancakes I brought back. Mom said it’s never good to lie, and that Seven should just ask B’Elanna out. I hope she did.

 

**13 February 2376, 1948 hours**

Today we practiced making banana pancakes again. Neelix was happy that Seven had improved, so he left the work to her. I asked Seven if she had already asked Lieutenant Torres out on a date and said she hadn’t! I put my hands on my hips, just like Captain Janeway, and said Valentine’s Day was only one day away and that if she didn’t go, I would ask the Lieutenant out on her behalf. Seven looked embarrassed but said it was acceptable.

So I ran to Engineering and told Lieutenant Torres that Seven wanted to have dinner with her tomorrow, and that she would prepare the dessert. I don’t know why but she didn’t seem so surprised. Instead she gave me an all-knowing smile and said yes to the dinner. When I returned Seven sounded pleased to hear the news. I tried some of her pancakes, which had lots of cream on top. Me and Neelix agreed that they tasted much better than yesterday's, and that Lieutenant Torres would love them! Before we left I reminded Seven to regenerate early tonight as she had a big day tomorrow. She said she would.

 

**14 February 2376, 2012 hours**

Everyone seemed to be in a good mood today! Even Mom. She showed me some old holos of herself and Dad before going on duty. I hope we’ll get to see him again. She wished me good luck with the cooking and said she wouldn’t mind having the leftovers. I said I would ask Seven to save some of the pancakes for us.

The Mess Hall was transformed for the occasion – there were streamers everywhere, tablecloths and lots of candles. I wonder why Commander Tuvok didn’t call this a fire hazard? Fortunately nothing bad happened, and I helped Seven with the preparations again. This time the pancakes were cooked perfectly and looked wonderful. I put the cream on top and arranged the bananas, and Seven looked very pleased with the end result. Neelix found a nice tray and some flowers for Seven despite being busy with tonight’s dinner, and then we wished her the best for her date.

Mom agreed that the pancakes were fantastic, so I think Lieutenant Torres would definitely enjoy them too.

**15 February 2376, 1358 hours**

Seven just smiled and blushed when I asked her if she had kissed Lieutenant Torres last night. I think she wanted to tell me that it was rude to go around asking such questions, but she just looked so happy and radiant. I've never ever seen her this happy... In fact, she even asked me for assistance in making more dessert for tonight – banana and strawberry pancakes! I think I should ask Neelix for more of Lieutenant Torres’ favourite foods, so that Seven and I can make them for her.

 

\---End Log----

 

 


End file.
